


Rubberband man

by milkytheholy1



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, Superheroes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: based on Avengers Infinity War when the Guardians are introduced.
Relationships: Chris Pratt/Reader, Peter Quill/Reader, Starlord/Reader
Kudos: 20
Collections: Marvel





	Rubberband man

As the next song came on the speakers the Guardians were flying through space in their ship the Benatar, Peter of course was singing along to Rubberband man, Drax was fast asleep and oblivious to Peter calling him, Gamora was to my surprise singing along, Rocket was staring out to space yawning and Groot was playing his video game he hasn’t put down since we got it from Xandar weeks ago. I walked up behind Peter’s chair passing Mantis who like Rocket was looking into space, we’ve been travelling non-stop helping people all over the galaxy trying to make a quick buck as Rocket and Peter put it. It felt wrong helping people for credits but I guess the ship would need repairing sometimes and we did need to eat, just as I reached Peter’s chair rocket spoke up “ Why are we doing this again?”

“It’s a distress signal Rocket, someone could be dying” Gamora pointed out, Rocket scratched his face seemingly less interested than before “ I get that but why are we doing it?”, Peter turned his head a little to see Rocket “ Because we’re nice” I was surprised by his response but smiled non the less, peter looked back out the window making sure the ship stayed steady “ and maybe whoever it is will give us a little cheddar cheeseburger” I smacked his shoulder and replied “ Which isn’t the point” he looked towards Rocket again reiterating what I said “ Which isn’t the point, but y’know, if he doesn’t pony up” Drax spoke up next after he somehow managed to wake up from whatever world he was in “ We take his ship”.

After the boy’s had finished talking about taking ships and Peter ushering me he was kidding Mantis pointed out we were arriving to the distress signal, I had almost forgot that was the reason why we were here, being with the Guardians just happened to make me forget things but who could blame me “ Alright Guardians don’t forget this could be dangerous so lets put on our mean faces” I smirked at that no matter where we were or what situation we were facing Peter always managed to make me laugh. The beeping of Groot’s game could be heard in the distance, I turned to face him “ Groot put that thing away now I don’t wanna tell you again” however he simply looked up from his game then back down “ Groot” said Peter more commanding this time “ I am Groot” everyone turned to look at Groot appalled by what he said, “ You’ve got some acorns on you kid” Peter snarked “ ever since you got a little sap you’ve been a total D-hole” Rocket turned to face him with his most threatening gaze.

After a few more threats from Rocket my smile soon faded as we arrived to the wreckage of what once was a ship, the sight was horrible bodies floating all over the place, debris of what looked like a huge ship was amongst the bodies, I grabbed Peter’s arm he shared a look with me then back at the carnage in front of us. Looking around our ship everyones faces were either shocked, horrified or remorseful much like my own, Mantis leaned a little out of her chair “ What happened?” Gamora had a knowing look on her face as though this had happened before I would have to pull her up on it later “ Looks like we’re not getting paid” said Rocket but karma is a true bitch as one of the bodies landed on our window shield right in front of Rocket causing him to shriek, if the situation wasn’t nearly as serious as it is now I would have laughed at how girlish his scream sounded. “ WIPERS! WIPERS! Get it off!” Rocket shouted, we looked at the body a little more then all of a sudden his eye opened I would like to repeat I’ve never heard Rocket scream so loud.

After finally pulling in the mans body we laid him on the middle table in the spacious part of the Benatar, Rocket sniffed the man while the rest of us inspected him. As I moved to stand beside Peter I noticed how familiar the man on the table looked, who ever he was he was truly handsome but of course not as good looking as Peter. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Peter speak “ How the hell is this dude still alive?” Drax stood on the opposite side of us breathing heavily “ He is not a dude, you’re a dude…this, this is a man…a handsome, muscular man” we all looked up at Drax with an are you kidding face, Peter looked the most offended here out of everyone although I do blame his ego for that “ I’m muscular” “ Who you kidding Quill you’re one sandwich away from fat” Rocket replied, a small smile appeared on my face I turned to look at Gamora only to see her eyes tracing over the mysterious ‘muscular man’ as Drax put it.

Peter looked around the room at each of us “ Yeah right”

“ It’s true” Drax mimed his body to show the added wait Peter had put on, Peter then turned to me “ (Y/N) do you think I’ve..” He trailed off towards the end as I pushed past him to get a closer look at the table man, Mantis had her hand on his forehead as she read his emotions ‘anxious’, ‘ angry’, ‘loss’, ‘guilt’ just great she basically described everyone that was already on this ship. Drax moved closer to him “ it’s like a pirate had a baby with an angel” Gamora gave him a sidewards glance as did I, still persistent in the earlier conversation Peter spoke up again “ Wow, so a real wake up call for me, okay I’m gonna get a bow-flex..I’m gonna commit, I’m gonna get some dumbbells”.

My hand slowly traced over table mans arm “it’s like his muscles are made from Cotati metal fibre” Peter looked at me “ Stop massaging his muscles” as soon as he said this I stared at him as I dropped the arm back onto the table, Peter looked at me in the eyes then turned his attention back to Mantis “ Wake him up”. As Mantis leaned closer to table man’s forehead she whispered “ Wake”, just like that his body sprang to life he flung himself off the table shouting.

The Guardians got into fighting stances while Peter put his arm in front of me and stood tall, the man stood on the other side of the room trying to regain his breath. He finally turned around to see us all with our weapons out and pointed at him, I looked into his eye and saw the emotions Mantis described I could see the anger, I could see the loss; I put my hand on Peter’s arm and slowly moved it down, he looked at me for a second but I got on my tip toes and pressed a delicate kiss to his cheek “ Trust me” I whispered he nodded in return and put the arm that in front of me around my waist as he pulled me closer to him. The man continued to stare at us as though he was evaluating us: “ Who the hell are you guys?”


End file.
